Hyakki Yagyō
by A Song of Daydreams
Summary: As night falls, the clock hand inches closer towards the witching hour, when monsters emerged captivated by the delicious darkness for their yearly parade.


**Hyakki Yagyō**

 _As night falls, the clock hand inches closer towards the witching hour; when_ _monsters emerged captivated by the delicious darkness for their yearly parade._

* * *

Tick.

 _11:59:57_

Tock.

 _11:59:58_

Tick.

 _11:59:59_

 _Silence._

 _Time seemed to hang still in that split second before midnight, just as the swift ring of a bell echoed through the air and set the world moving once more._

 **Tock.**

 ** _\- 12:00:00 -_**

 ** _"Midnight has come, won't you come dance with us~?"_**

The startling sound started to rouse a young lady from the confines of her bed, her silken blankets twisted and tangled around her body as she sought escape from the illusions that raged a war in her mind. It was a deep and dark nightmare that held the dozing female in its unyielding grasp, and she shivered despite the stifling warmth of her feverish body. Her dark hair, like spilled ink against the pale pillow, clung to her damp forehead yet it was stirred by a ghastly wind that blew through her open window. This wind lent to the room the certain chill of fear and uncertainty, frigid to the point where pale puffs of air could be seen from her slightly open lips.

Evidently, it was quite cold in that still room, for her lips, usually rosy with life were now tinged a frosty blue and her heart thumped sluggishly in the chest of the frail female as it worked tirelessly to warm her up.

She murmured softly in her sleep, her words only an incomprehensible jumble that was unheard by all. But if one had listened carefully and deciphered her words, one might have noticed that it held a silent cry for help. Her quiet plea mirrored the twinkling of the glass chimes that hung near her window, that shined innocently in the light of passing lanterns. From the brilliant light that came from the previously dark street, the chimes sent a murky kaleidoscope of colors along the wall to which shadows danced to a melody that only they could hear. Curious voices floated from the cobbled street below, their voices mingling in a terrible song that rang through the quiet houses.

Yet not a soul stirred, but _her_.

The nightmare slid away as soon as the spell of voices hit her ears, and she was startled awake from the remnants of her dream, blinking the fluttering images of nymphs away from her half-lidded eyes. With a daze that followed a still half slumbering body, the female's wide eyed/violet/amber (if Ara) gaze flew around the room in a fevered fright to the perpetrator of her rude awakening. The culprit she noticed was the window, letting in the sounds from the cool night air as the cold flowed deeper into the bedroom. She gasped, the sound echoing harshly around the room and drew the attention of some fluttering creatures to peer at the frightened girl.

Their faces were twisted and horrifying to her human eye as they smiled at her, sharp teeth glittering menacingly. A deep hunger for sweet mortal flesh struck upon these monsters because she sat there so vulnerable, just nestled there in her cool nest of blankets. She was an easy target for monsters like them to devour. After all, it has been so long since they have last eaten something so young and supple. So they climbed onto the threshold of her home, drawing themselves closer and closer to the frightened female. Even as she desperately threw various random items at them, the novels and clock didn't affect them as the very thought of their meal allured the gluttonous creatures to continue their hunt forwards. It was like back in the primitive ages where predators opening hunted their prey, taking their sweet time to savor the flavor of her fear in the air. They dreamed of the satisfaction of watching as she ran from them, then the sight of her blood falling tantalizingly into their waiting mouths. The faint memory of the ever so refreshing taste sending shivers up their spines, their irresistible desire exuding such a strong aura that other monsters seemed to notice. Certainly, a young lady like her would have a sweet soul to consume, they thought.

And so more monsters gathered by her window to peer at her.

For the monsters, it had been a while since they have caught the attention of a human, much less a soul like hers, since most knew never to look on them during these very special days.

Now that she noticed them, the monsters wanted to **play**.

The girl however, knew she closed the window before she fell asleep.

She had counted the number of times she locked that window and the numerous times she rearranged the curtains. Yet an empty space hung along the side of the pane, the dangling lock broken by an invisible felon and the curtains, now a burgundy betrayer that revealed her to all in the dangerous playground of the midnight theater. In her shock and disbelief, she clutched the blanket tightly with slender hands and her knuckles turned a ghastly white. But it was a simply a folly to think that such a flimsy barrier could protect her from the fantastical sight that lay outside. The very strange sight her ancestors had reminded her to avoid, creatures of paper and ink, of folklore and myths. And most interestingly, they were impossibilities brought to life from stories she thought they only existed in.

So as she locked eyes with the hungry creatures, the female braced herself to be killed— As what could a _mere_ human like her do against these demons?

Just then, a giggle was heard in her left ear with only a tickle and the fluttering of small wings to give her a clue about the newcomer, who was drawn to the girl's bedside by the small commotion she caused. With this fresh arrival, the female stared wide eyed at the golden round orbs of the visitor, like a deer caught in headlights and tears clouded her vision. What more could happen now with these thing now taunting her too? Then, she briefly saw _something_ reflected in its eyes, a vague outline of something terrifying yet she could not pinpoint what it was, expect for only a wicked smile. She was drawn deeper into the glimmering depths of its eyes and next before she knew it, it was like she was spiraling out of control of her own body. A dark power flared up inside her and with some new unknown strength, she felt the rest of her control to her own limbs fall away as the female found blood roaring in her ears, drowning out all sound in fear. She was confused and her eyes, glazed over and deeper then her usual violet/amber, hardened as her left hand reached forwards out of her own accord, a spark of a mysterious power running along her fingertips.

It was a blue spark running over her hand and it danced in the palm of her upturned hand. She numbly felt her mouth moving, asking the creature to stop because this, _this_ just was not normal at all. Yet even as it spoke, she could not hear it's answer. She could only see its tiny fanged mouth opening and closing but no sound reached her ears except for her own panicked thoughts. The mystifying being laughed again as sparkles popped in the air and before she could find out what happened next, the advancing monsters scampered off back into the parade with a backwards gaze full of hatred towards her unlikely savior.

But their disappearance only left her with a far more dangerous threat. This "threat", this tiny malevolent sprite as she knew it was silent, but she could sense its amusement as it moved her around the room, now starting the game of the puppeteer and puppet to replace the hunt. Gold threads hung around her arms and legs, and she was guided to peek outside, her eyes forced open to the sight of what lay outside. More tears threatened to fall but even as they hung and wavered at the edge of her eyes, they never did. Her struggles to escape were futile and the cruelty of her captor drew her to wobble at the edge of the window, the vertigo causing her heart to drop down her chest and horror settling on her like a suffocating blanket.

With all the fright and anxiety turning her head, she felt insane as inhuman laugh erupted out of her mouth at this ridiculous scenario.

Numerous figures strode forwards along the cobbled road, their inhuman features stark in the harsh light.

She could still remember her grandmother telling her the hundred kinds of monsters in a hushed murmur, as if as they heard their name they would come calling.

A spark of familiar fear ran up her spine, yet she couldn't keep her eyes off the spectacle.

Some were so feather light they floated off their feet.

There were creatures of ice with faces so pale and hair so long it floated like a veil/wedding train behind them. Their eyes, shining with malicious secrets, winked at her.

Alongside them were those who descended from the sky, and within them, so much more different monsters that her head spun from the sight of their many horrific features.

They were said to be at times as small as her hand, but some others were as tall as a tree.

Along the street they dominated, fireflies glowed like stars against the dark cloudy sky, illuminating the path to the monster's parade.

It was a miracle of miracles that the street had not caved under their weight though it was often pondered if the creatures were even tangible or not.

She soon tired and stopped struggling against the power that lay in her body, letting herself be easily malleable to the delight of the sprite. Though soon enough, the absence of fight in her bored it and it darted back to the glimmering lights of the night, letting her fall to the ground on her knees. The unknown power that held her before vanished into thin air as if it had never been there, and now she was a powerless human once more.

Now that the secure grip of the sprite was gone, the spinning lights, the too loud sounds, and the choking fear returned to clenching her heart- She couldn't handle this, no, she wouldn't. She refused to believe that this was actually happening to her. Darkness edged her vision and she slammed her window shut. Her back rested against it, the cool misted pane sticking to the back of her nightgown as she closed her eyes.

Delirious thoughts clouded her rationality, and her submersed emotions rose to the surface in a symphony/whirlwind/catastrophe of confusion, fear and anger.

She tried to process the events that happened thus far but long buried voice, not of her own, shouted from the dark expanses of her mind.

 _If you touched these monsters, would you feel smooth scales or the **empty** night air?_

 _Why won't you try? Or are you too much of a **coward**?_

 _Anyways, aren't you **damned** already, having looked upon the parade?_

"But... I shouldn't." She frantically shook her head as she whispered to herself, "It's... Just not right."

 _Wouldn't it be fine to run alongside the monsters, u_ _nbound by a society that has kept you on a leash and chain?_

 _Wouldn't it be wonderful to just run with the breeze in your hair?_

After some contemplating and a moment of silence that lasted a bit too long, the female rose upwards in a single fluid movement.

It seemed like her inner demons had won the fight after all.

"Shall I go investigate then?" The female mused. Her fear was snuffed by overwhelming curiosity, her voice carried through the bubbly air as a whisper on the wind, a few ears perked up at the sound of a new dancer for their horrendous dance. She wrapped a lacy shawl around her body to ward off the chill before she made her way to the window, hesitating slightly before pushing the pane open.

It was the point of no return. From here on, she had two choices.

Either she could retreat back to the comfort of her bed and let fate takes its turn, or she could her own fate by its reins.

She chose the latter.

The honeyed light shone upon her like a warm second skin, casting a surreal glow on the already otherworldly sight as she leaned outside her window, the slight tremble of her fingers being the only clue to her nervousness. There, the openness of her surroundings seemed to calm her racing heart. No longer bound inside her stifling rational and without any walls to constrict her, she swiftly/deftly climbed down the trellis of vines down to the street where she was swept into the parade to the surprise and glee of the monsters. They welcomed her into their midst with loud cries of approval, and humming, she let herself go, cutting herself loose from the disease of humanity that had plagued her. There her rationality and morals unraveled as she twirled with them with her nightgown flaring. It was delightful to feel the electrical feel of freedom rushing over her skin. The monsters cheered as she spun around and around, before the dizzy female was drawn into a frenzied waltz as if she were flirting with death itself. So different from her usual daily life, with all its boring rhythms and familiarly. In the parade, she was a pale and bright, and most importantly she was the most alive thing within the trove of creatures that glimmered with jewel-like tones. This whole scene mesmerized her yet, a dark seedling of doubt began to grow within her as the human side of her urged her to stop.

Had it not struck her then? The easy comfort she had with these monsters, it felt like it was all too natural. She was the only human within their midst, why wasn't she still cowering with fear? She frowned slightly, slowing in her dance as the fervor of the moment passed. She made a move to escape the circle of dancers that had surrounded her, their cat-eyed gazes glittering behind intricate fans but they only moved to block any exits.

She was trapped.

But as she reached a hand outwards to the clarity that waited outside the dance and outside the parade, she found that her hand passed through the feline dancers as easily as if they were just air.

"..." Her mouth dropped open as she tumbled onto the dusty ground.

 _What was real and what was not?_

The female found she didn't know anymore.

As soon as she lost the circle of dancers behind her, a circle of various arms replaced it as they picked her up, then tossing her into the air to be caught by a whirlwind of petals. It was a nearby nature spirit that held her captive in a pollen filled embrace

"Leave me alone." She cried at the monsters but they only held her tighter and tighter in the gust, only releasing her when they reached a large structure.

Her hair tangled and no doubt a mess, the disgruntled female quickly realized two things.

One, she was free.

And second, this large "monument" was in fact, a throne.

And she was sitting on it.

She was speechless.

A single monster came to stand before her, a humanoid creature with dark blue hair and eyes tracking bloodied trails down its pale face. In its arms was a tall mirror which it placed in front of the Queen and bowed with a smirk.

 **"Do you want to see a true monster?"** It asked. **"Look in the mirror."**

With horror, her eyes slowly raised to peer at her reflection. But this reflection wasn't really her, but a twisted dark and bewitching version of herself. One where all her humanity was eroded away, one that she would have become had she not come to her senses.

Her demented reflection beckoned at her, before her mirror self reached out and _through_ the mirror to rest a cool hand on her cheek.

"You are me, I am you. Who's to say humans cannot be monsters?" The reflection said. It stroked the petrified female's face lightly with clawed hands. "Think about it, haven't you felt it deep inside of you, just yearning to escape?"

She slowly shook her head, then at an increasing pace as she refused to believe this reflections words.

"If you can't see it, i'll show you instead~" It laughed and gripped her head tightly, almost as if it was to crush her. She felt a splitting headache grip her as at once, everything grew silent once more. But this silence was almost unnatural, as there was no sounds at all.

Not even the sound of her body nor the rustling leaves.

Flashbacks of the night came back to her and her memories sharpened and with a rising sense of terrible shame, she saw each clue and each detail with a startling lucidity.

She was a calamity, a harbinger of misfortune.

 _The reflection in the eyes of the sprite?_

 _It was you._

 _So now you may ask, then how about the mysterious power that crackled and popped, and drew the monsters away?_

 _Again, it was all **you**._

 _The sprite was only giving you a helpful hint._

 _It had whispered to you the truth you didn't want to hear._

 _But you, you in your selfishness blocked it out._

It melted back into the mirror, and lounged back on the throne.

Simply put, it smiled a wicked smile.

"Welcome to the Hyakki Yagyō my dear."

 _We're all monsters, you and I._

 _Though you may deny it, i think you already knew that, deep inside of you._

 _That's why you felt so comfortable with us._

The female's face, once full and bright with life, twisted in agony at the realization.

"I didn't want it to come like this." She whispered, before a shadow came over her and the once whole, became _broken_. "But I guess I don't have a choice anymore."

The mirror shattered and the pieces fell to the ground, her fist dripping blood from multiple cuts. The blood seeped out slowly in streams that formed pools of glimmering ruby. Yet she never flinched, even as the monsters grew more and more wild as the clock hand ticked down to the last seconds till the end of the witching hour.

Tick.

 _1:59:57_

Tock.

 _1:59:58_

Tick.

 _1:59:59_

Like before, time seemed to pause just before two.

 _The clock hand has hit two, so now we must say our goodbye~_

 _And so we now conclude the Hyakki Yagyō~_

At once like a spell, the parade vanished and along with them, the girl and the broken mirror as if nothing had ever been there.

* * *

 **A/N**

So... Here's a story i meant to write for Halloween... :^) But I present it to you now at Christmas time HUeHUEHUe,,

Fun fact, The word _yōkai_ is made up of the kanji for "bewitching; attractive; calamity"; and "spectre; apparition; mystery; suspicious".[1] They can also be called **_ayakashi_** (あやかし), **_mononoke_** (物の怪), or **_mamono_** (魔物). _Yōkai_ range diversely from the malevolent to the mischievous, or occasionally bring good fortune to those who encounter them.


End file.
